Demogorgon
The Deep Father The Sibilant Beast Master of the Spiraling Depths | aspects = Ahmon-Ibor Siosivash Leemooggoogoon | status = | primordial = | pantheon = | home = | formerhomes = | minions = | gender = Masculine | died = | mortalhomes = | apotheosis = | power5e = Demon lord | alignment5e = Chaotic evil | symbol5e = | homeplane5e = The Abyss | realm5e = Gaping Maw | serves5e = | servedby5e = | portfolio5e = | domains5e = | worshipers5e = | cleric alignments5e = | channel divinity5e = | holy days5e = | challenge5e = 26 | class5e = | refs5e = | power4e = Primordial | alignment4e = Chaotic evil | symbol4e = | dominion4e = | realm4e = | serves4e = | servedby4e = | sphere4e = | domains4e = | worshipers4e = | cleric alignments4e = | channel divinity4e = | holy days4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | power3e = Demon lord | alignment3e = Chaotic evil | symbol3e = Forked tail | homeplane3e = The Abyss/88 layer | realm3e = Gaping Maw | serves3e = | servedby3e = | portfolio3e = | domains3e = Chaos, Demonic, Corruption, Evil | worshipers3e = | cleric alignments3e = | favored weapon3e = | holy days3e = | challenge3e = 23 | class3e = | refs3e = | power2e = Lesser deity | alignment2e = Chaotic evil | symbol2e = Forked tail | homeplane2e = The Abyss/88 layer | realm2e = Gaping Maw | serves2e = | servedby2e = | portfolio2e = | spheres2e = | worshipers2e = Ixitxachitl, krakens | cleric alignments2e = Chaotic evil | holy days2e = | class2e = | refs2e = | power1e = | alignment1e = Chaotic evil | symbol1e = | homeplane1e = | realm1e = | serves1e = | servedby1e = | portfolio1e = | worshipers1e = | cleric alignments1e = | holy days1e = | class1e = | refs1e = | animals = Snakes, reptiles, octopuses | plants = | monsters = | minerals = | colors = | misc manifestations = | manifestation refs = }} Demogorgon ( |audio=Demogorgon.ogg}}), also known as the Prince of Demons, was a powerful demon lord and lesser deity. The self-proclaimed title "Prince of Demons" was won by virtue of power and influence; many demons challenged it but none could defeat Demogorgon and claim it. Description The demon towered a full 18 feet (5.5 meters) in height, his body at once sinuous like that of a snake and powerful like that of a great ape. Two baleful baboon heads, with blue and red faces similar to those of mandrils, leered from atop his lumbering shoulders, from which two long tentacles writhed. His lower torso was saurian, like some great reptile with blue-green, scaly skin. He had an immense forked tail. Personality Each of Demogorgon's head had its own name and personality, a duality that created an enduring internal conflict of his personality, while shaping all his actions and even his realm. His left head was named Aameul while the right was named Hethradiah (sometimes referred to as Hathradiah). The two heads warred with each other, constantly seeking to obtain the upper hand on each other. Aameul, the more charismatic and calculating, relished deception and wished to break free from the other half. The more impulsive and feral Hethradiah relished destruction and did not wish to be separated. Despite this internal madness, Demogorgon was extremely creative and relished experimentation and innovation. Abilities Demogorgon preferred to avoid direct conflict, instead using magic to help his servants. Demogorgon could hypnotize with a gaze or drive creatures around him to terror and insanity just at the sight of him. His whip-like tail had the ability to drain the life energy right out of a living foe. His tentacles inflicted a withering disease that caused living creatures to rot away in an effect similar to that of cause disease. Rotted limbs and bodies could only be cured if spells such as remove disease were cast very quickly. He was extremely resistant to magic. | text = I studied Demogorgon's symbol. I thought that, by looking at it through a mirror, I might avoid its effects. If anything, viewing its reflection made its effect more potent and more subtle. It was Rary who saved me, and I thought he had been spared the symbol's effects. I don't have many regrets, but underestimating that symbol is one of my greatest. }} An accomplished spellcaster, Demogorgon was capable of innately casting a number of spells, including, but not restricted to, detect magic, dispel magic, fear, feeblemind, major image, project image, and telekinesis. Unlike other demons, Demogorgon was capable of plane shifting. Demogorgon was comfortable underwater. Divine Realm Demogorgon lived on the 88 layer of the Abyss, known as the Gaping Maw. This was a layer consisting of a great sea of briny water broken by tall, sharp, ugly, rocky promontories. Demogorgon's palace, called Abysm, consisted of two twin towers roughly shaped like tightly coiled serpents, crowned at the top with skull-shaped minarets. The two towers were linked by a bridge near the top. Most of the fortress lay underwater beneath the towers. The reefs and caverns near the fortress were home to aboleth, kraken, and ixitxachitls, which constantly warred with each other and worshiped Demogorgon in his palace above. Demogorgon also kept a fortress in the bog of the Gaping Maw called Ungorth Reddik. This was where he housed his armies of hezrous, aboleths, scrags, skum, and ichythoid creatures. The fortress was guarded by unusual retrievers, golems, and other evil constructs. Demogorgon was also served by abyssal marauders. The only significant landmass of the layer was a vast continent covered in tropical jungles. Here, Demogorgon's capital city of Lemoriax was located. Activities Demogorgon conducted several experiments in his realm. He was credited with the creation of retrievers, ettins, and with the turning of the first death knight. He also invented a plague known as scalepox cloud, a series of clouds of mist that roamed both Gaping Maw and the guttering Grove. Cult of Demogorgon Demogorgon's cult was relatively small compared to "true" deities, but much larger than those of most fiends. He was worshiped by the intelligent manta ray race known as ixitxachitls, who drew power from the Abyss itself in order to become more powerful spellcasters. In turn, vital energy drained by vampiric ixitxachitls was transferred directly to Demogorgon via an unknown Abyssal mechanism. Demogorgon's other worshipers included troglodytes, kuo-toa, and other humanoids, particularly evil humans. His cult prospered in times of chaos and caused great destruction wherever it was found. Temples to Demogorgon were split in half, with one side representing Aameul and the other representing Hethradiah. Demogorgon's domains were Chaos, Corruption, Demonic, and Evil. His symbol was that of a forked tail, often wrapped around a skull or sword. Demogorgon was sufficiently powerful to offer patronage pacts with warlocks, who usually kept quasits as familiars. His most devout followers were granted magic boons, such as an aspect of his dual minds that conferred resistance to mind-affecting effects. Their signature spells mimicked Demogorgon's own abilities, such as charm person, enlarge/reduce, and vampiric touch. Aspects of Demogorgon Mortals could not summon Demogorgon himself, but the most pious could use sacrifice to summon a temporary aspect of Demogorgon. The aspect was smaller and not as powerful as Demogorgon. An aspect of Demogorgon was always unbalanced, taking after one head more than the other. Relationships The hatred between Orcus and Demogorgon was legendary. He was also a dedicated foe of Graz'zt and had unsuccessfully attempted to conquer Fraz-Urb'luu's realm. He hated Sekolah and encouraged his followers to kill sahuagin. Demogorgon was allied with the obyrith lord Dagon, who often advised the heads of Aameul and Hethradiah separately. Dagon provided intellect, while Demogorgon provided brute strength. He was also frequently visited by Zuggtmoy, who exchanged fungi at Gaping Maw and engaged with Demogorgon in several discussions. He was also allied with Ilsidahur, lord of bar-lguras. Demogorgon's romanatic interests included the succubus Shami-Amourae and the Succubus Queen Malcanthet, both of whom had manipulated him for their own benefits. Shami-Amourae, however, was imprisoned in the Wells of Darkness for her manipulations. He was the brother of another demon lord called Mandrillagon. History Origin and Ascension There were conflicting legends about the origin of Demogorgon. One account claimed that he was the first of the tanar'ri, who originated out of the consolidated fear of mortal souls, shortly after the obyrith Obox-ob was defeated by the Queen of Chaos. Cast aside as a deformity with his boneless arms and twin heads, Demogorgon lay hidden while the Queen of Chaos used sibriexes to better shape other primal mortal emotions into more refined tanar'ri. Another legend claimed that Demogorgon was originally a primordial and the first of his kind to set foot in the Abyss shortly after the formation of the plane, followed closely by Dagon, who challenged him for control of the plane. As he and Demogorgon fought, Obox-ob seized the opportunity to become the first Prince of Demons. A temporary alliance between Demogorgon, Orcus, and Baphomet was formed to defeat Obox-ob. According to this second legend, Demogorgon once had a single head until a blow from Amoth split it in two. Soon after that battle, Demogorgon defeated the stone primordial Storralk. He kept Storralk beneath his throne, torturing him for eternity through a ritual that created the ettins from Storralk's blood and linked them to his body. Every time an ettin felt pain, that agony was transferred to Storralk. In both accounts, Obox-ob had since vowed to murder Demogorgon and reclaim his title. Following the defeat of the Queen of Chaos at the hands of the tanar'ri, the leading demon lords Graz'zt and Orcus then competed for the title of Prince of Demons. At that moment, Demogorgon, who had grown stronger during his exile, launched a massive assault throughout the plane to crush his rivals' forces. After he slew a dozen demon lords, draining their life forces with his tentacles, even Graz'zt and Orcus were forced to kneel. Thus, Demogorgon asserted his position as Prince of Demons. At one point, Demogorgon and Dagon worked up an alliance of sorts, given the proximity of the Shadowsea to Gaping Maw. Recorded History On Nightal 15, 1486 DR, Archmage Gromph Baenre weakened the barriers of faerzress, inadvertently "summoning" Demogorgon and allowing him to pass from the Abyss to the Prime Material Plane. He arrived at the tower of Sorcere in Menzoberranzan and cut a swath of destruction as he exited the cavern. Gromph was able to weaken the faerzress because of his study of psionics and the psychic conveyance of a plan devised by the goddess Lolth. In 1487 DR, Drizzt Do'Urden defeated Demogorgon in Menzoberranzan acting as a conduit for a barrage of magical energy, released upon him and held by the kinetic barrier of an illithid hive-mind. In the late 15 century DR, as a result of a vision of the demon lord in the Darklake, a faction of the kuo-toa of Sloobludop started a cult of Demogorgon, who they referred to as "Leemooggoogoon the Deep Father". Rumors & Legends Some myths concerning Demogorgon's past suggested that his hatred of Sekolah was earned during a time he spent as Sekolah's vassal, forced to do his bidding under the power of an artifact. Appendix | text = I still possess the Iron Flask of Tuerny, holding a portion of Demogorgon’s primal animus. … Yes, perhaps it is time to reach out to the Prince of Demons and tempt fate once more. }} Background Demogorgon was originally based on a demon of the Underworld from late Antiquity and Medieval legend. Appearances ;Adventures: * Out of the Abyss ;Novels: * The Glass Prison * Depths of Madness * Archmage * Ashes of the Tyrant (mentioned only) ;Computer games: * Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn: It is possible to make a sacrifice to Demogorgon, thus summoning some demons with no desire to be friendly. * Baldur's Gate II: Throne of Bhaal: Demogorgon appears imprisoned in the dungeon known as Watcher's Keep. The player's standard quest is to seal the dungeon in order to keep Demogorgon imprisoned, but the player can also destroy him, sending him back to the Abyss. ;Magazines: * ''Dragon'' #79: "Setting saintly standards" * ''Dragon'' #85: "The ecology of the ixitxachitl" * ''Dungeon'' #120: "Lost Temple of Demogorgon" * ''Dungeon'' #142: "Here There Be Monsters" * ''Dungeon'' #150: "Prince of Demons" Gallery File:Demogorgon - Daren Bader.jpg|''Book of Vile Darkness'' File:Demogorgon - Miniatures Handbook.jpg|''Miniatures Handbook'' File:Demogorgon - ToB.jpg|''Baldur's Gate II: Throne of Bhaal'' File:Demogorgon - Steve Prescott.png|Art by Steve Prescott File:Dragon_357_cover.jpg|Cover of ''Dragon'' #357 File:Drizzt vs Demogorgon.jpg|Drizzt vs Demogorgon (Rage of Demons) File:Out of the Abyss cover.jpg|''Out of the Abyss'' cover. File:Monster Manual II 4e.jpg|''Monster Manual 2 4th edition'' cover. External Links * References Category:Demon lords Category:Tanar'ri Category:Inhabitants of the Abyss Category:Inhabitants of the Outer Planes Category:Inhabitants of the Great Wheel planes Category:Inhabitants of the Fiendish Planes Category:Inhabitants of the World Tree planes Category:Inhabitants of chaotic evil alignment Category:Lesser deities Category:Chaotic evil deities Category:Corruption domain deities Category:Demonic domain deities Category:Evil domain deities Category:Primordials Category:Inhabitants of masculine gender